Clifton Collins Jr.
Clifton Collins Jr. (1970 - ) Film Deaths *''Fortress (1992)'' [Nino Gomez]: Run over by a computer-controlled truck. (Thanks to ND) *''Dead Presidents (1995)'' [Betancourt]: Killed by stepping on a land mine in a jungle ambush. *''One Man's Justice'' (One Tough Bastard) (1996) [Jarhead #2]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Bruce Payne. *''One Eight Seven '(187) '''(1997) [Cesar Sanchez]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head, after Samuel L. Jackson takes Clifton's turn in the gang's game of Russian Roulette and shoots himself. His body is shown again afterwards in the morgue beside Samuel's body. (Thanks to Robert and ND) *''Traffic (2000)'' [Francisco Flores]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Don Cheadle (having been shot with a sniper rifle by Benjamin Bratt's cohorts), after Clifton plants a bomb in Miguel Ferrer's car (then pulls a gun while creeping up on Miguel who decides to use a different vehicle). (Thanks to ND and Tommy) *''The Last Castle ''(2001) [Corporal Ramon Aguilar]: Shot in the head with a rubber bullet by Hans Mooy. (Thanks to ND) *''Mindhunters (2004)'' [Vince Sherman]: Killed when his gun explodes in his face, after Jonny Lee Miller had rigged the gun to backfire. (Thanks to Germboygel, Dodgemyster, Matt, and ND) *''Capote (2005)'' [Perry Smith]: Executed by hanging, as Philip Seymour Hoffman looks on. (Thanks to ND and Tommy) *''Dirty ''(2005) [Officer Armando Sancho]: Shot in the head by Robert LaSardo as Cuba Gooding, Jr. looks on in shock. He later appears as a ghost to Cuba moments before his death. *''Crank: High Voltage (2009)'' [El Huron]: Beaten to death by Jason Statham to finish him off after being bludgeoned by Efren Ramirez. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Star Trek (2009)'' [Ayel]: Shot in the chest with his own disruptor gun at the end of a struggle with Chris Pine, he then falls off a platform. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Parker (2013)'' [Ross]: Stabbed in the neck with a flick-knife at the end of a fight with Jason Statham. *''Transcendence (2014)'' [Martin]: Killed in a fight/shootout. *''Stung (2015)'' [Sydney]: Impaled though the back with a hedge trimmer by Jessica Cook while attempting to make Matt O'Leary eat an insect. *''Triple 9 (2016)'' [Franco Rodriguez]: Shot in the head by Woody Harrelson (while Clifton shoots Woody in return) in a shootout in Clifton's car after Woody waits in the back seat for him to return. TV Deaths *''Alias: Prelude (2003)'' [Javier Parez]: Hanged with a bedsheets by Victor Garber in his prison cell and make as a staged suicide. *''Fear Itself: Family Man (2008)'' [Richard 'Family Man' Brautigan]: Dies after being shot by cops, he later comes back to life after switching souls with Colin Ferguson and dies once again when he returns to his own body after Colin (in Clifton’s body) has been shot repeatedly by Michael St John Smith (at the end of a struggle in which both have been stabbed repeatedly and bludgeoned). His body is later seen when Colin revives (having returned to his own body). *''CSI: NY: Life Sentence (2011)'' [Raymond Harris]: Shot dead by Gary Sinise in the final standoff. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Event: Face Off ''(2011) [Thomas]: Killed in an explosion, along with Necar Zadegan and several others, when an Air Force jet launches a missile at their bus. (Thanks to Brian) Noteworthy Connections *Grandson of Pedro Gonzalez Gonzalez Collins, Clifton Jr. Collins, Clifton Jr. Collins, Clifton Jr. Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by truck Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Hispanic-American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Soderbergh Movies Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in John Hillcoat Movies Category:Rockstar Game Stars Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:Actors who died in Taylor Hackford Movies Category:Actors who died in Brian Taylor Movies Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:History Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Deaths in CSI: NY Category:Miramax Stars Category:Westworld Cast Members Category:ER cast members Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Mark Neveldine Movies Category:Why/Whodunit Stars